A Second Chance
by g3nesis1
Summary: [1 FULL YEAR AFTER XMEN2] Scott still can't get over the fact that Jean is REALLY gone. Why can't he? Why did she do that? Why didn't she let the save her? It wasn't fair. But when he finds out some unexpected news, will he have a second chance? Not Spoil
1. Chapter 1

Scott sighed heavily as he sat on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on his head as tears rushed down his cheeks. It had been almost a full year since Jean had died, but… he still couldn't get her out of her head. Why didn't she let him help her? Why didn't they just…? He closed his eyes. It wasn't fair. He stood slowly and turned, looking at the bed they used to share. He could remember nights when they were younger when they stayed up all night just talking; talking about training, talking about where they wanted to go for vacations. They really never got to take one. He blinked. God, he wished he could hold her just one last time. Tell her how much he loved her, tell her… Tell her that how much he missed her.

He turned away and walked into the bathroom. He flicked the switch and the light flooded the room. He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. He hadn't slept in days. Their anniversary had just passed and he didn't know how he got through it without her.

He turned and let the boxers drop to the floor. He pulled the shower curtain to the side and stepped into the shower. He reached down and let the water run down his back. Maybe a shower would help ease his mind? Pfft, doubt it. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw her. Whenever he walked through the school hallways, he saw her. He saw her everywhere. He just wanted to get away from this place, but he didn't have any where else to go and the school, the students, needed him.

After a few minutes, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He fixed his hair and walked out of the bathroom, getting ready for the very long day a head of him.

Logan sighed and walked down the side of the hallway. The Professor told him to find Scott. Goodie, he thought. But to tell the truth, they've grown to be friends after what happened with Jean. No where near where it's supposed to be. They have their quarrels sometimes, (okay, a lot), but they were better than they were.

He walked towards Scott's dorm but paused when he saw him coming out. "Hey," he called. "The Professor wants to see you."

Scott looked over to him and nodded. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute." He said.

Logan's eyes narrowed. He had his time to grieve, but he knew that Scott was still holding onto her. He was only hurting himself. He sighed, nodded and turned away walking towards his morning classes.

When Scott got there, the Professor smiled to him. "Good morning, Scott. How are you today?"

"As good as I'll ever be, thanks for asking Professor. What did you need to speak with me about?" He asked, sitting down tiredly in front of his desk.

"I just wanted to tell you that you will be having some new students coming into your class today. They are very shy, almost like you were when you--"

Scott shook his head and stood. "That's great. I guess I'll go meet them then…" He turned and walked out of his office. He didn't want to hear about the 'old days' and he didn't have time to either. He walked into the classroom and not too long after his students came in and a few new faces, just as he had said. He walked over to one of the boys and shook his hand. "Welcome to our school, if you need anything just tell me…" They were shy alright. He wondered what powers they had, but they weren't supposed to ask so, he just got on with the class.

He looked over the many faces and thoughts raced through his head for a quick moment. Would they experience the same things they had? The pain, the heart ache? The destruction and the horror? God, he hoped not. What would happen when they were all gone and the next generation was left?

He turned and started reading from the book. It wasn't time to wonder about things, it was time to teach and be strong for them. He let out a long breath and continued.

The Professor sighed as he looked out of the window. It had been a full year, but Scott had yet to grieve completely. He closed his eyes. He knew it would be hard for him. He thought he had felt something before, but now… it was completely gone. Could she still be alive from something like that? He doubted it. If she was, why hadn't she returned? Why hadn't she came to comfort them the way she always had? He sighed… The only power he wished he had right now was the power to turn back time… It would make so many things different.

"God, Jean… We miss you…" He whispered. He hoped she'd hear him.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long day. Longer than Scott had expected. The classes were fine and everything, but… throughout the whole day, his mind was shuffling through everything else. It had never happened like that before. Most of the time, he was able to separate from that when he was teaching. But… Oh, fuck it. He'd never understand it.

Logan had said around two that he wanted go out to some bar tonight and that he wanted him to join him. Bars weren't really his thing, but… he felt like he needed a drink tonight. Not only a drink, he wanted to get completely shit-faced.

He pulled on his leather jacket and made sure he left the keys at the school. He didn't want any accidents… again. Plus, Logan said that the bar was only around the corner. He sighed heavily and walked down the corridor, meeting him half way.

"'Ya ready?" He asked with a grin on his face. Logan smiled to him. He felt like he needed some… happy in his life again. Maybe some 'happy juice' could do just that. Plus, he wanted to talk to him.

Scott nodded and they headed out, walking slowly down the sidewalk towards the local bar.

"So, how are you holding up?" Logan asked, turning towards him. He knew what the answer would be.

"I'm… uh-fine…" He answered, not even looking over at him.

Logan sighed. "C'mon. We all see it. I know you loved her, all of us did… But, it's been a full year. You need to--"

"Don't you dare say 'get over it'. I'm tired of getting over it. The only person I've ever loved is gone; the only thing I've ever wanted. Don't you DARE say, just get over it. It's just not that easy." Scott said.

Logan sighed and turned his head. It was still a touchy subject. He was only hurting himself… and others. He walked into the bar without another word and walked directly over to the bar. "Two beers…"

Scott sat next to him and looked around to the many people. Most of them were fat with beer guts, and long grey beards. Yip, these were Logan's kind of people. He smiled to himself and leaned down on the bar. He sighed. "I'm sorry, I just…"

Logan turned to him, taking a drink of his beer. "I know. You don't need to explain anything. I know what you mean…"

Scott was about to say something, but he bit his tongue. Logan was right. No matter how much he hated it, Logan loved Jean to… Probably about as much as he did. He knew that from the moment he saw them looking into each other's eyes. But there was another problem with that too… He didn't know for sure if she loved Logan.

He reached over and grabbed his beer, allowing the alcohol to swim down his clenched throat. He drank it all within 2 minutes and called for another. Logan was already on his third beer. Shit, they'd get wasted before 7 o'clock by this rate.

Logan and him started to bullshit around, talking about this and that. It would be too awkward to just sit there and say absolutely nothing.

Around their seventh beer, they turned around to face the other people in the bar. The woman singing was pretty good, but Scott didn't know whether that was because she had talent or whether it was because of the buzz. He laughed and took another drink. He turned his head as a few more people came into the bar. One bigger man and a black haired woman and a few others.

Those in the bar turned towards them and started to shake their hands. The woman smiled, her hair covering the rest of her face… Who was she?

The guy walked over to the bar as the rest of them sat down in front of the woman singing. They were laughing and carrying on like they were already drunk.

"I need a bottle of SOCO and Crown Roy." The Bartender nodded and after he paid, he grabbed the bottles and walked back over. Scott guessed they were regulars. They definitely looked like it.

Logan turned to him and smiled. "So, are ya happy I took you to this bar tonight? I sure the hell am. You actually got to loosen up a bit."

"Yeah, I guess it's okay…" He laughed.

"I thought the beer would be too strong for your ass, to tell the truth." Logan laughed taking another drink of his own.

'"Yeah, shut the hell up." He looked over to him.

"Come on, Jane! You gotta!" He turned as the voices came from the last group that had came in. "Please?" She stood and the guy pulled at her hand, kissing it gently like any gentleman would. He gave her the puppy dog eyes. She laughed and hugged him, kissing him gently.

"Fine!" She giggled. "I'll do it! I'll get up there! But I'm only singing one goddamn song!" She laughed as the group she was with and some of the others cheered happily and all around drunk.

Scott smiled. At least someone was happy tonight.

Jane was a very shy person, but she would do anything for those guys. They had helped her, saved her you might say. She didn't know about this world all that much, she didn't know about anything really other than what they had shown her. It had been a long journey… but she had finally gotten better. She smiled to them.

She got up on the stage as the woman singing got down, giving her the mike. She took a deep breath and Scott looked at her. God… she… looked like. He tensed up a little bit. It had to be the beer. He was just seeing things.. Right?

Jane took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the song started.

"Now I will tell you what I've done for you,  
Five thousand tears I've cried,  
Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you,  
And you still won't hear me.

I'm GOING under!  
Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself,  
Maybe I'll wake up for once!  
Not tormented daily, defeated by you,  
Just when I thought I reached the bottom.

I dive again,  
I'm going under!  
Drowning with You,  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through,  
I'm going under!"

Scott's eyes widened and he stood. He grabbed Logan and pointed towards her.

"What?" Logan asked as he looked up to her. He sat back down and sighed. He was… doing it again.

"Blurring and stirring the truth that comes out,  
I don't know what's real and what's not,  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head,  
So I can't trust myself anymore.

I dive again,  
I'm going under!  
Drowning with You,  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through,

I'm going under!  
I'm, so go on,  
And Scream, scream at me!  
So far away, I won't be broken again.  
I've got to breath, I can't keep going under!"

Jane smiled to them as she started getting into the song. She took a deep breath and her hair fell behind her. Scott's eyes widened. It was… It was JEAN! He grabbed Logan again and pointed and Logan did the same exact thing.

"Oh My God. Nah, It can't be. But--" Before Logan could say anything, Scott started walking up to them.

"I dive again,  
I'm going under!  
Drowning with You,  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through,  
I'm going under!"

Scott walked up to the stage. He couldn't believe it. It… It was really her. He knew it wasn't the alcohol. It couldn't be. No… It was REALLY her.

Jane looked over to him and her eyes narrowed. She walked around, her song finally ending back towards her friends. He followed.

"Jean?" Scott called. "Jean… It's me! Do you remember me?" He walked up towards her and before he could wrap his arms around her, one of her friends stepped in the way.

He was a bigger man; bigger body, bigger stomach… bigger muscles.

Logan growled and grabbed Scott by the shoulder and pulled him outside. "It's time to go home now." He said. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it wasn't. Jean obviously didn't remember, if it was her.

Jane's eyes widened as she saw Logan. She had seen him before… In her dreams. She swallowed hard and sat down. "That… was scary." She smiled to them.

Scott was fighting Logan all the way back, but he finally gave up as Logan threw him into the mansion and locked the door behind him.

"It was Jean, damnit!" He yelled. Logan was sure he was waking everyone up by now. "Why di-"

"It might look like her, but It wasn't her Scott." He was having a hard time with believing his own words.

Scott growled. "Fuck you." He turned around and walked towards the Professor's office. He rushed into the room without even knocking and stood before him. "Professor…"

Xavier could smell the alcohol on his breath from where he was sitting. His eyes narrowed as he turned to face him. "Yes, Scott… What is it?"

"It's Jean. She's alive…" The Professor swallowed hard.

"What? Tell me what happened. Calm down… Tell me what you saw."

Scott sat down and told him the whole story. No matter what anyone said, he knew it was her in his heart. It had to be! IT HAD TO BE!

* * *

Song -- "Going Under" by Evanescence 


	3. Chapter 3

The Professor sighed. He didn't know what to say; he didn't know what to do. If Jean had been alive, wouldn't she have came back to them? Would she have--… Unless she didn't remember? But even then… he would have felt some connection to her. Right?

He looked over at Scott which was basically crying in his own hands. His tears were like acid. Every single one that dropped destroyed a part of his heart. He hated seeing him like this. He hated it.

He came from behind the desk and rolled up towards Scott. He let out a breath and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I want to see… what happened. Is that alright, Scott?" He looked into his eyes. He knew what he meant.

Scott looked up and swallowed hard. The last time he did that, it wasn't a pretty sight but he nodded. He wanted him to know what he wasn't going crazy, and that he wasn't lying. It was really her. He felt it. He… sensed it.

The Professor reached up and took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he pressed his fingers to his temple. As soon as skin touched skin images rushed through his head and he paused, sifting through them. A lot of them were of unhappy things that he was sure Scott didn't want anyone to know… He passed them by and paused, seeing the two of them, Logan and Scott, sitting at the bar and the voice of an angel behind him. He turned around and his eyes laid on her. There… There she was. With all the beauty and magnificence. He was right. It was her. There was no doubting it. He blinked. He never though he'd see her again. 'Jean,' he thought as he broke the connection between him and Scott.

He sat back for a moment.

"I told you. You didn't believe me, but… I told you it was her."

His eyes were glazed over a little bit. He didn't understand it. Why would she…? He turned away and rolled back behind his desk. "I see that it was her, Scott. Go, get some rest. I will figure all of this out. Get some sleep. You look like you need it."

After a few minutes, Scott reluctantly stood and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

The Professor intertwined his fingers and turned to face the window. That day, they had a connection before she… disappeared under the wall of water. He'd never forget that day; he'd never forget that feeling. Like he had lost something within him. He closed his eyes.

"Jean, I know you can hear me… Please, come back to us."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jane let out a breath as she walked towards her apartment with her friends. They had totally forgotten about what had happened, but she hadn't. Those two men.. And that one that called her Jean. Could that be her real name? The only reason they called her Jane is because they never found her name or any proof her existence. It was like she dropped from heaven… but maybe, maybe these people knew who she was.

The dreams she had been having were both beautiful and frightening. That man… the one with the weird hair… He was in her dreams. He was the only one she could see clearly and she never understood why. All the other faces were blurry and screwed up beyond all comprehension. She sighed heavily and waved to her friends.

Dante, her roommate, the man that had protected her was right behind her. "You okay, Jane?" He asked, looking into her emerald eyes.

"Yeah…" She smiled down to him, walking up the steps to her apartment. "I just have… a headache."

"Another one? Damn, you need to go the doctor. I mean,… they're getting worse." He said.

She paused for a moment and closed her eyes, leaning against the stairwell for a moment. All color drained from her face as images rushed over her, and words that she couldn't completely understand. Faces, faces, screaming.. Pain, fear, redemption. She screamed out and fell backwards with tears running down her face.

"Shit!" Dante grabbed her just in time and fell against the stairs. "Phew," he said. He looked down to her. She was still, quiet… She wasn't moving and a small bit of blood dripped from her nose.

"Jane!" He shook her gently. "JANE!"

_Come back to us… Please._

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews guys. Sorry if this chappie kind sucks.. and is kind of short. The next one.. will be kind of long. xD_


	4. Chapter 4

Dante let out a breath and looked through the gate to the HUGE building in front of him. Whoever these people were, they were obviously rich. He looked around, seeing some kids on the lawn. This… was a school? He cocked a brow. Weird.

He walked in silently and headed to the building. Hopefully, he'd find some answers. Jane still hadn't waken yet, and he didn't know what happened. The doctors didn't know what was wrong with her. Maybe those two guys knew her… But, he could just be chasing something so wrong. He swallowed hard. He hoped not.

Jane was lost before he met her. She didn't know who she was or who she wanted to be. She didn't even really remember how to talk right. It pained him to remember those days. He let out a breath. If these two men knew her from her old life, maybe they could explain what happened to her.

He was so angry at them. Why didn't they try to find her earlier? Why couldn't they keep looking? He sighed and paused as a girl came up to him.

"Uh, can I help you?" The girl smiled. She hadn't seen him around before.

Dante smiled back. His eyes caught the white stripe in the girls dark hair. Stylish, he thought. "Yeah, I need to find some guy… Logan… Or.. Something like that?"

Rogue smiled. "Sure, come on. I'll take 'ya to him." Rogue turned and headed towards Logan's class room. He'd probably be in there. But why is this guy looking for him? Did he do something again? …Again?

Logan sighed heavily. Scott still hadn't got over the other night and the Professor had been acting weird after he told him. It was starting to get too confusing for even him… And he liked confusing!

He looked up as a knock came from behind his door. "Yeah?" He called.

"Logan? This guy.. Is here to see you." Rogue walked in with Dante right behind her. Logan knew who the guy was right when he saw him. _Fuck_, he thought. "Thanks, Rogue… Close the door behind you." Rogue looked into Logan's eyes and nodded.

Dante stepped towards him. "Who are you?"

Logan stood and cocked a brow. "I could ask the same damn question. What are you doing here?"

"Where's that other guy?" He looked around and sighed, looking back to Logan. "It's Jane… my.. Friend." Logan's eyes narrowed. Jane, he thought. Pretty damn close.

"….What do we have to do with that?"

"That guy…"

"Scott…"

"Yeah, him… He said that he knew her from somewhere."

Logan shifted his weight and crossed his arms over his chest. "…Yeah, he thought he did. It must have been a misunderstanding. He was a bit drunk."

"Yeah, well…" Dante sighed. "To tell you the truth, I don't know. Neither does she."

"What do you mean?" His eyes narrowed. Would that really have been Jean? But… what about--?

"She was in an accident about a year ago. She didn't remember anything when they first found her. They didn't even find anything about her name, even her existence. So… that's why her name is Jane. Jane Doe, you know? He said that she knew him… that he knew her and I can see it in your eyes that you know what I'm talking about."

It's Jean, he thought. It… is… Jean. "What's wrong?"

"She's… sick. She won't wake up. I don't know why. The doctors don't even know what's wrong with her." He pushed passed Dante and rushed towards the Professor's office with Dante not too far behind.

"It _was _Jean."

"I already know…" Logan cocked a brow. God, he hated when he did that. Just rushing into other people's minds. He guessed it was the only thing to keep the old man entertained. "What hospital is she in?"

Dante looked around. This was getting all too weird for him. "Uh… Mercy General on Turner Avenue." He looked into his eyes.

"Good. We'll get going then."


	5. Chapter 5

Scott, Logan, and Dante followed behind the Professor as they walked into the hospital

Scott, Logan, and Dante followed behind the Professor as they walked into the hospital. Logan looked over to Scott. He was a bit angry at himself for not believing him, and not believing his own eyes. Maybe if they had, whatever happened to her wouldn't have happened. Oh, who knew? He let out a breath and looked away from him, back to the Professor who was riding along looking for Jean's hospital room.

"This is the one," Dante spoke up, pointing to 203.

The room was dark. The shades had been pulled, and there was a constant monotone beep shouting from one of the beds. The Professor rolled into the room and stopped halfway. He froze as his eyes lay upon her. It was Jean. A small smile trailed up his cheeks.

Scott moved passed the Professor and walked over to her bedside. He sat, his eyes dazzling as they ran across her pale skin. He reached out to touch it, not sure if he should. What was he saying? She was his wife, for God sakes. He reached out and gently touched her hand. It was warm, it was real. In that moment, he couldn't count how many times he thanked God for this. This wasn't a dream this time. This wasn't some hallucination. It was real. She was really there, lying before him and he was holding her hand like he had any other time before. _Jean,_ he thought to himself with a smile.

Logan still couldn't believe it. He just stood there. Words escaped him, but a smile had not.

Dante walked over to the other side of her bed. "So, what do we do now? Can you figure out what's wrong with her?"

The Professor smiled up to him. "We can't do it here. We have to take her to our Infirmary. It would be very dangerous to do it out in the open."

Dante cocked a brow. What the hell was he talking about? Doing 'it' out in the open? What was he going to do to her? He looked back down to her with a frown. He wanted her to open her eyes, and he wanted it now, god damn it.

"I'm going to speak with her nurses, and her doctor. I will get her transferred over there as soon as possible." The Professor said. "I'll be right back," he turned and rolled out of the room, back towards the Nurses Station.

Dante looked back down to Scott. "…So, you were right, huh?" Scott nodded. "This is the girl, Jean, you were talking about?" He said. Scott nodded again. Dante looked at him, his eyes piercing him. "…Then why didn't you look harder for her?"

Scott shot his head up. "What are you talking about? We looked for her for 8 months. Nothing. We couldn't find her, and—"

"Yeah, well, maybe you didn't try hard enough. If there was someone I loved missing, I would go to the ends of the Earth to find her."

Scott's eyes narrowed. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about, boy—"

Logan stepped in the way. "Hey, both of you, be civil." He turned towards Dante. "Believe me, we looked for her. Everyone in that place did… we just couldn't find her. There's a lot more in motion than you think," he turned towards Scott. "Calm down, Scott. Just be happy we found her, okay? She's here… She'll be okay."

Scott looked away and kneeled back down to Jean and held her hand tightly. He'd never let go of her. Never.

—x—

A couple hours had passed, and they had finally gotten the opportunity to transfer Jean to the school. Scott had stayed in the ambulance all the way there, and not once had he looked away from her. He hoped that maybe she'd open her eyes and stare right up into his, smile and remember everything… but he knew that probably wouldn't happen.

Once they had gotten her to the school, the Professor rolled in with her and smiled to Logan, Scott and Dante. "Go ahead and get something to eat, or drink. Get some rest if you have to. I need complete concentration, without any distractions. I will contact you once I am done."

Logan nodded and turned to see the frowns on both Scott's and Dante's faces. "Come on," he said. "Let's get some lunch…" They both reluctantly followed.

The Professor gave a smile to the three of them and rolled back into the Infirmary. He looked at her, laying there, perfectly at peace. Or at least that's what it looked like. She was just as beautiful as he remembered; just as fragile, just as lovely. He rolled up to her and grabbed her hand gently. "Jean," he whispered. "I'm going to try to bring you back to us." He continued. "It won't hurt. I promise."

He closed his eyes. This was going to take some work.


End file.
